You're Prettier Than Any Flower I've Ever Seen
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Miss Lady Otaku, you know who you are, I do believe this pairing was requested :D I hope you enjoy it :P. When Bluebell needs their Konohana neighbors the most can they put aside their differences? And for how long? Guess you have to read to find out. !AU! I'm sorry I had writer's block I drew a pic for you it's on DA under RedDestiny921 featuring Cam,Lillian, and Star!
1. The Fire

**SweetDreamer92: While the other two stories were eventually deleted, by me that is, this is the third time I've attempted to write a story for characters I know very little about. I'll try to keep it short O_O since you requested it, Miss Lady Otaku I hope you like it, I sort of know where it's going to go so lets get right to it :D**

**Warnings: !AU!, alterations, !OOC!, dark themes, mentions of adult themes and situations, language, adults acting like children blah blah blah...maybe OCs**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a copy of the game, or the system to play it on so you know I don't own HM**

**A note: like always, I'll bring over characters I'm more familiar with because...I can and it makes for an interesting section of story. Lillian and Phillip are brother and sister in this story and there parents were borrowed from another HM game. Cliff and Ann, but of course that is twisted as well. For a reason you will quickly see, I will have random people who probably won't be all that important constantly traveling through the town.**

**ONE...**

Lillian coughed and glanced out the window and watched her father and brother take care of the crops. She would be helping but had been sick the past few days so of course neither men wanted her handling food that was going to be distributed through the town. She covered her mouth with a scarf and went to check on the animals, after they were fed, doctor's orders or not she was going on a walk. She would lose her mind if she spent one more day in the house. She walked in the kitchen to wash up and take some more medicine and smiled at the picture of her mother who had died when they were younger.

She hurried out the door and into town she passed by the entrance of the town eventually and cocked her head at the sight. Rutger and Ina were at each other's throats, at least that is how it appeared. Lillian sighed and walked over.

"Ina?"

She looked up and frowned.

"Just what are you doing out of bed?"

"I needed some air, what's the matter?"

Ina threw and arm around her.

"Listen to this, the Harvest Goddess finally gave those Bluebell jerks what they deserved!"

"Huh?"

"A massive fire broke out and destroyed most of their homes and shops, they don't have anywhere to go while the repairs are made."

Lillian sighed.

"And you're kindly inviting them to come stay here?"

"Are you kidding? Why should I?"

"Ina, have a heart...you self centered heifer!"

"Oh stuff it you dusty old prune."

"Mayor Rutger please, that's no way to ask for help." Lillian said firmly.

He crossed his arms.

"Well that one started it, I'll be a plum pudding before I back down and don't defend myself."

Ina glared at him.

"Oh please take your country bumpkin self back to your side and don't come over here again!"

"Mayor Ina!"

She huffed and stared at Lillian but not for long before the two started fighting again, sick or not Lillian let out a scream that was high pitched enough to make both of them shut up.

"Stop it, you're both acting like children, there are kids and animals over there."

"And you wouldn't have gotten sick if you weren't traveling between the two towns to help out so much."

"Yes I help them too."

"And did that one even thank you?"

"No but that doesn't matter that's what good people do, they need a farmer too and you shouldn't turn your back on people in need."

Ina bit her lip.

"But..."

"But nothing, our specialty here is crops, if our town went up in smoke we'd really be in trouble."

She sighed.

"Yes you're right."

Rutger snickered watching his most hated enemy being put in her place by the young farmer.

"It's not funny Mayor."

He stopped.

"While you're here insulting the mayor of this town, your friends and family are suffering with no where to go."

He tugged on his collar.

"uh...well."

"How much food survived?"

"Very little."

"And the medicines and bandages?"

"I don't think any of those made it."

"We have all of that, are you saying that this silly feud is more important than the well being of your friends and family?"

He looked down.

"No it's not."

"Now make up like adults."

She coughed after they shook hands and it got worse and worse, feeling guilty Ina put her arms around Lillian and turned her back toward her farm house. She looked at Rutger.

"I don't like you but she is right, I'm a little ashamed that I had to hear any of that from her, but it can't be helped. Bring everyone over and I'll tell Ayame to look everyone over after that we'll work on sleep arrangements."

She turned and he stopped her.

"For what it's worth, thank you for your kindness I'll be forever in your debt."

She sighed.

"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me I need to get her back home."

...

Once at the cottage Cliff hurried Lillian to bed and put a cool cloth on her forehead, Phillip frowned and went to get Ayame.

"Da..."

"Ssh baby girl, just get some rest."

She mumbled something and closed her eyes.

"Stubborn girl." Cliff muttered.

"Maybe so, but she is quite the girl."

He glanced at her.

"What makes you say that?"

Ina sighed.

"She really put me in my place, and Rutger too, there was a fire and let's just say my reaction was less than friendly, she said good people don't turn their backs on people in need. Their going to stay here while they work on repairs."

Cliff smiled slightly, he never understood the feud himself but stayed out of it, he glanced at the portrait.

"Just like her mother, easy going but knows when to put her foot down."

Ina glanced at the portrait.

"Where is their mother?"

"She died, I told the kids she was just sick, but that's not true."

"What happened?"

He glanced down.

"Oh...uh sorry that was..."

He shook his head.

"It's OK, there was a typhoon the kids were scared, it was the first one they'd seen, it took forever to calm them down enough so they would sleep. Ann told me after the fact, but her father called her and said he needed help at the inn, but she never made it there. The next morning while the kids were asleep, he called and said not to worry because everything was fine. When I asked him what he was talking about of course I was worried.

Walked outside and saw that the barn had been blown down, of course the animals were fine, but the remains of the building were on top of my wife."

Ina gasped.

"Yeah I had that same reaction, I pulled her out and took her inside, the town doctor came but it was too late still she died with a smile on her face I imagine she was thinking of the kids."

"My g...is that why you were against having animals at first?"

He nodded.

" It seemed so wrong to me, of course I knew it wasn't their fault Ann was trying to help them to safety. Yet I could only think how dare they be unharmed while my wife was gone?"

She bit her lip and glanced at Lillian who had been asleep before she could hear the full story.

"I told them we were just too late to help her, that's probably why she got so upset, because we can help our neighbors, it's not too late."

Ina nodded and excused herself she felt even more guilty and hoped she wasn't permanently on Lillian's bad side.

...

Rutger knew everyone in his town would be uneasy but before he told them anything he made sure to tell them who stuck up for them and made him realize there were more important things in the world. If they wanted to hate their neighbors afterwards, fine, but for now they needed cared for and Konohana Town was where that could happen. By the time everyone was over Ina had had time to tell everyone how things were going to be, no one had to offer space in their home if they didn't want to.

Of course they did seeing the look on Ina's face they assumed was remorse for what happened to them. She asked if the shop owners would kindly allow the Bluebell folks use their stores as well so they could get more money than what they had to work on their town. Of course that meant that Jessica would work with Kana, Diego and Enrique would work with their brother, Cam would work with Gombe, Howard and Yun would work together, and Grady would assist both Kana and Jessica. There would be signs on the roads to tell customers where each temporary shop was located. Ina and Rutger both asked their groups to be civil, if they could keep the peace they wouldn't scare away customers and before they knew it everything would be back to normal.

They altered any possibly conflicting dates so that each group could celebrate their festivals, and Ina invited everyone from Bluebell to their festivals and Rutger was sure to return the gesture by inviting everyone from Konohana.

...

The next morning Lillian woke up to the smell of vegetable soup, she looked up and saw Laney setting a bowl down she looked over.

"Hey sleepyhead, how are you feeling?"

She smiled.

"I'm...okay I think...but I had this awful dream."

Laney sat on the chair next to her bed.

"What happened?"

"I think I may have went off on..."

"A pair of mayors?"

She sat up.

"Tell me I didn't do that!"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"OH! They must be so mad at me..."

"No no, Dirk was passing by and heard what you said and told everyone, their all being rather civil why we work on Bluebell."

She took a breath.

"So everyone's okay?"

"Peachy keen." she smiled.

"How long have you all been here?"

"Two weeks."

Lillian glanced out the window and saw that her father and brother were harvesting.

"Hey relax, you just woke up, Ayame gave you some medicine to keep you asleep you had an infection in your throat you coughed up blood in your sleep. She didn't give you anything yesterday so I figured I should bring some food for you."

She sighed and relaxed then hugged her friend.

"Thank's Laney but you didn't have to do that."

She smiled and hugged her back.

"It's the least I could do, you do help us out a lot after all, the cows, sheep and chickens you raise always produce the best products."

Lillian smiled.

"Shall I get you something sweet too?"

"No no this is enough."

"If you say so, stay in bed and I'll tell Phillip and your dad that you're awake then I'll go get the doctor."

Lillian smiled and thanked her again before she left, she rubbed her arm and frowned, she was glad she'd been knocked out because she hated needles.

...

Ayame checked Lillian's throat and smiled.

"Looks like her throat is fine now, you can move around a little if you want to, but only a little and not for a long period of time." she said firmly.

"Oh that's great." Cliff said.

"Next time you won't push yourself so far will you?" Phillip said.

She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

"Thanks Ayame."

Ayame winked and got up to leave.

...

After she had some alone time she went to the restroom to shower, she frowned at her messed up hair. She ran a brush through it.

"Hey sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Cam dropped off something for you."

She peeked out the bathroom.

"And he didn't stay to talk?"

"He seemed a little uneasy, I think you've got an admirer sis."

She blushed and stuck her tongue out at him again before closing the door.

"And hurry up in there Ayame said you need to eat to regain you strength."

"I'll be out in a minute!"

She wondered if Cam really was interested in her.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: So how was it? :D**


	2. Cam's Feelings

**SweetDreamer92: Miss Lady Otaku: Yes re-wrote is correct :D and yes indeed cloud do have silver linings. I'm glad to hear that you like it. You're very welcome :DD**

***dances about***

**Two**

Lillian walked out of the bathroom dressed in comfy clothes and walked over to the dinner table where a white iced cake was sitting. On top of a bed of whip cream was a bunch of strawberry slices in the shape of a rose. The entire cake was beautifully decorated in icing vines. She smiled largely feeling warmth in her heart she looked up as her father gripped her shoulder gently.

"He was certainly nervous when he dropped it off."

"Yeah?"

Phillip handed her a pretty pink and purple stained glass vase with pink cat flowers and toy flowers he had taken it to put water in it.

"I'll have to thank him."

"Tomorrow, for now, have dinner with us." Cliff said.

"Okay...hey Phillip later can you get a recipe from Laney for me?"

"Sure sis, what do you need?"

...

The next afternoon Cam walked out of the restroom and sat down outside to have a little break he jumped as Lillian sat next to him. He did have a tendency to be a little cold to some people now that he was beginning to realize he had feelings for the cute farmer he was just shy. He blushed.

"Glad to...um...see you're better..."

She smiled.

"Yeah just a little tired, thanks for the beautiful flowers and cake."

He only nodded, then he finally seemed to notice a familiar scent of his favorite dish, Tom Yum Goong.

"I wanted to thank you, I remembered you eating this pretty often, I made it myself."

He smiled slightly and simply looked away.

"Thanks...but you didn't have to...just um seeing you up and about is thanks enough."

She smiled, and took the top off of the container and handed him a spoon, he blinked she cocked her head.

"Is it terrible?" she asked worriedly.

"No, it's delicious, really flavorful."

She smiled widely and opened her own, she would have shared with him but just because she was still recovering she didn't want to give him her germs. As they finished up Cam asked her how the cake was.

"It was really delicious, I didn't know you could bake so well."

"I'm glad to hear that, but you don't live at Howard's Café without picking up a few ideas."

She grinned.

"...Oh I better get back to work, thanks again...want me to walk you home first?"

She blinked.

"Do you have enough time?"

He nodded.

"Wouldn't want to worry about you...walking home alone while you're still weak...especially since you came out here for this."

"OK, sure."

She grabbed the dirty dishes and they walked down the path to head to her home.

...

"I saw you with Lillian." Laney said.

Cam had just finished for the day and he was getting ready for bed.

"And I saw you with her brother, what of it?"

She giggled.

"I didn't know you liked her."

He blushed.

"I don't."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you picked up that little stutter for nothing?"

He blushed darker and looked away.

"You should ask her go on a date with you."

He looked up.

"You think she would want to?"

She grinned.

"I wouldn't doubt it, if you can get past your stuttering to ask her."

"I will, you'll see."

...

Of course when Cam walked up to the farm house before his store opened and found Lillian watering, he was hit with a case of nerves. He cleared his throat and walked over.

"Hey Lillian."

She looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Cam."

"Back to working?"

"Limited duty, I swear my father and brother treat me like some precious flower."

He forced himself not to comment that that was what she was, particularly to him.

"Lillian I actually came to ask you something."

She watered the last of the seeded areas and set down the watering can before she looked at him.

"Sure, want to come in for tea?"

"Uh...sure."

He frowned when she turned her back, just a second ago he was talking to her fine, and now it was back to yesterday's problem. He swore that Laney jinxed him, he followed her in and watched her wash her hands before she brewed rose tea. When she set the cup down he sipped it before saying anything. He wondered if it was because it came directly from her farm or if it was just because he liked her that it tasted better than any other cup he'd ever had.

"How is it?"

"Perfect."

She smiled and sat next to him.

"So what's up?"

"I..."

She cocked her head.

"You?"

He cursed mentally.

'This really shouldn't be that hard.'

"I wanted...to know..."

Just then her brother came down fixing his shirt and she smiled.

"Hi big brother."

He smiled.

"Morning, hey Cam."

"Hello Phillip."

"Finally able to stick around hmm?"

Cam blushed, Phillip had teased him for not being able to hand over his gifts by himself.

"Maybe..."

"Phillip leave him alone."

"Fine fine whatever you say."

"I watered the crops already."

"All of them?"

"Yes, and filled the feed bins."

"You're on restriction darn it, stop being so stubborn."

"I was fine."

He rolled his eyes and patted Cam on the shoulder before going out to finish the chores, she smiled at him but the nerves had gotten stronger.

"So you were saying?"

"I...want to know if..."

"Hey Lillian did you...oh sorry I didn't know you had company."

Lillian shook her head as her father walked in.

"Yes I watered the crops."

"You didn't have to get all of them."

"I'm fine dad."

He sighed.

"Morning Cam."

"Morning sir..."

"Sir? Ha I haven't been called sir in years, just call me Cliff, hey Lillian you know what they say about a good man?"

"Hmm?"

"He'll respect his future wife's father."

Cam's face rivaled a cherry.

'Future wife...what? I can't even ask her to come have lunch with me.'

He laughed and left them alone, Lillian tried again to ask him what he wanted but it was futile.

"You know what I forgot what I came for, I need to go to work, see you later Lillian thanks for the tea."

He hurried out and could have sworn he heard Cliff ask Lillian if he scared him off, Laney was right, he really couldn't ask her to go out and it already left a bad taste in his mouth.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: So how was that :D poor Cam clearly doesn't know how to handle women perhaps he'll find a better way to ask her out, even if it's just for lunch.**


	3. Get Creative

**SweetDreamer92: Glad you liked it hun, as far as punctuation goes I tend to write how it sounds best in my head, because some readers are too damn picky and I can't please everyone :D **

**On another note I was minding my own business playing SI and was pretty far in my first year I had most of the islands and what not and what happened? The darn file got corrupted, it froze in the middle of saving, so I turned it off and turned it back on, the file deleted itself...so much time wasted well back to the story :D**

**Three**

"Laney it isn't funny."

The young woman was on the ground in Cam's room laughing hysterically, he glared daggers at her.

"Oh...oh...Cam I'm sorry it's just..."

He crossed his arms.

"You just have to be creative, if you're focused only on how to ask her you probably won't be so nervous."

He thought about it.

"Okay, I can try that."

...

Tiny time skip

Lillian was milking one of the cows when all of sudden she heard the chicks getting very excited. She turned and saw that the six that they owned had overpowered a small white ball of cotton. She got up and walked over to pick them up so she could take it inside. She stared at the "cotton" for some time before she could see the large blue eyes and small ears. The ball of cotton was a kitten, it mewled helplessly clearly not happy that the small chicken nugget rejects had defeated it. She cooed and nuzzled the kitten's soft fur. It had a small pink bow under all of the fluff so she could only assume the cat was a girl.

"Hey little sweetie."

She mewled again, Lillian checked for a tag and found a small golden heart and tags with a simple sentence carved in. 'Hi my name is Star.' inside her bow was a note.

- Star says: my friend wants to know if in exchange for me, will you go out with him?

She blinked then looked up and Cam looked down at her, she'd never seen his handsome face more red than it was now. He held a bouquet and couldn't seem to look her in the eye. She bit her bottom lip as it quivered, she mentally debated with herself on whether or not she should mention how cute he looked. She held Star to her face and stood up, Cam looked over and she moved the kitten into an up and down motion to make the animal nod. Before Cam could say anything the now healthy Lillian threw her arms around him, Star hopped on his head for safety.

Cam blushed darkly but slid his arms around her waist accepting the hug.

"Is that what you were trying to ask me before?"

"Yes..."

She looked at him and smiled, Star peeked over his hat and swatted at stray hair in her eyes.

"Oh I think she needs to be fed."

She smirked.

"I don't know I think she says you have to kiss me to seal the deal."

She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, his heart pounded in his chest but he relaxed even more considering she wasn't just next to him but in his arms instead. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers. He would always remember their first kiss and how she tasted of apples and sweet cream.

...

Cam intentionally didn't come until the new day off he picked out, he wanted to help her out so they could spend some time together. When the chores were done they walked inside and she planned to make breakfast.

"Um...let me help."

"Oh no, you helped me with my morning chores, that's enough."

"No I did it so I could spend time with you, I can help you cook too...but you really should eat before you start work for the day."

She pouted and he frowned.

"What did I do?"

"I just realized that cute stutter you had isn't there anymore."

He blushed and looked away.

"...just hand me the eggs."

**TBC**

**SweetDreamer92: I won't leave it as a short chapter I'll put up the other half when I don't have writer's block :D**


	4. The Rest of Chap 3 The date

**!Sorry about the wait I had some writer's block for this story...SweetDreamer92: I'm glad you liked it even though it was short :P and the thing with Vaughn I'm afraid to start up my second file because, I worked on my crops and animals mostly for three game years raised most of the islands just trying to get him to red. I thought I had screwed up my game when he glitched and never left for a week after I spent starry night with him on the second year. Then I found that he does that to most everyone...on that note after I married him and tried to do the animal mini games I found another fairly common glitch the darn game freezes grr. **

**OK enough sulking...so do you like cheesecake because I think cheesecake is awesome.**

**moving on...**

**Chapter 3.5**

After they had finished the clean up they took a walk Cam had cute blush on his face but he was still at ease holding her hand. He picked up a flower and slid it in her hair, she moved closer to wrap her arm around his. He smiled more as they neared Yun and Howard's restaurant, Laney came out and squealed. He blushed darker and looked away.

"Hi Laney!"

"Hi there Lillian, so Cam finally asked you out?"

"Yeah, he was awfully cute about it too."

Laney smiled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Lillian told her how he did.

"Aww 3"

"Hey stop picking on me, please just get us a table."

Laney giggled.

"Right this way."

Of course they weren't hungry but tea would be nice, she led them to a table on the patio and took their order, it's not like they needed menus since they knew Howard so well. Cam held Lillian's hand from across the table, he didn't know much about dating and hoped he wouldn't mess up with her. She got his attention.

"Don't be so nervous."

Cam glanced at her.

"...I'm not.."

"Oh there's that stutter again!"

He blushed darkly then smiled slightly, they jumped as Howard came over and picked them up as if they weighed nothing together and hugged them.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two, I'll make a special dessert on the house for you, two of my dear friends."

They gasped for air and smiled at him, when he set them back down they were placed next to each other. Lillian wondered if he really didn't know his own strength.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Oh no the point of no return, the A/N is longer than the damn chapter. PM me hun and tell me what you would like to see in the story so I don't have a string of really short chapters. **


	5. Do You Think About Kids?

**SweetDreamer92: Long wait . Anyways if you didn't see the update in the summary there is a picture for you as an apology on my Deviantart account under RedDestiny921. It should be titled Miss. Lady Otaku .**

**Chapter four**

When they finally left Cam wasn't sure what to do for Lillian this was more than a little new to him he gripped her hand gently. She looked over.

"Cam is something bothering you?"

"Not at all..."

"Really? You got really quiet all of a sudden."

He held up their joined hands and kissed hers.

"I was just lost in thought."

The sound of crying grabbed their attention they walked toward the sound and saw Rahi, Ying and Cheryl. Lillian walked over and almost asked why Ying was crying until she noticed her panda's head had been ripped off. Rahi was trying to soothe her and Cheryl looked like she was trying to figure out how to put the doll back together. Cam watched Lillian bend down and pull Ying into her lap, she patted her back until the little girl sniffled instead of sobbing.

"What happened?"

She bit her lip.

"There was a...n owl and ...it took my doll...they were trying to get it back but it snagged in it's beak and was torn."

Lillian held out her hand and Cheryl put the doll in her hand and she looked at it.

"Don't cry it's not permanently damaged do you know I can sew it back together?"

Ying rubbed her eyes and looked at it sadly, Cheryl patted her hand and twirled in the little pink and brown dress she wore.

"Look Ying Lillian made this for me for my last birthday, she's excellent at sewing you won't even remember it was damaged."

Ying looked over her dress then smiled.

"Do you have time?"

"Of course I do, Rahi I have a mayor's mission for you."

He perked up.

"Really?"

"You have to get me black and white thread."

He saluted her.

"Right away! Don't worry Ying!"

He turned on his heel and ran down the path to his home, Lillian set Ying down and took the remains of the doll. She patted her head.

"Until your doll is fixed up Cheryl will keep you company."

The two little girls held hands and Ying patted the doll's head.

"Be a good patient for Lillian Mr. Panda."

Lillian smiled and Cam could only do the same seeing how well she was with children he had always wanted a family. Rahi returned with a small black box that held needle and thread and gave it to Lillian who thanked him they watched the three go play.

"You're so good with kids." he said.

She smiled.

"You think?"

He took her hand and they walked toward the farm house, Cam quietly watched her stitch together the doll. She really was good, he didn't know she had made Cheryl a new dress.

"When did you have time to make that dress?"

"Over the Winter time when we only had a little work to do, I worked on it bit by bit then when her birthday came it only needed to to be wrapped."

He nodded.

"Do you ever think about making a family?"

She blushed then looked down at her work.

"All the time, I'd want to teach my kids to enjoy farm life too I get jealous sometimes when I see Rahi with his mother. She works so hard and still takes the time to play with her son I want to have that type of relationship with my kids."

"How many do you want?"

"Three."

"Three?"

"One to protect the other two, one to break the tie on decisions and one that both of them can always play with. I just don't want to cram too many in one room."

He nodded.

"What about you?"

"I always wanted at least two, one boy and one girl."

"Why?"

"My daughter would need protection and I know I can't watch over her constantly and I want my son to take over but I want someone he can work with. "

She cocked her head at the way he said that.

"Do you ever get lonely running a shop alone?"

"Well..."

"Do you?"

"Sometimes, some days there are so many customers I can't think straight other days while I'm waiting I would love to have someone to talk to who loves flowers as much as I do."

She smiled and reached over to hold his hand, he looked over.

"You know, my brother and father don't always need me here, don't forget that you don't have to work alone all the time."

He smiled slightly and gripped her hand.

"I'll remember that when times are slow."

She smiled warmly.

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply, his nerves around her weren't always how he wanted them but he did relax around her when it mattered most.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Sorry it's so short perhaps my brain will click into place as I want for the next chapter. I hope you liked it anyways.**


	6. Did you really use to date her?

***Sorry about the wait, my internet connection was on the fritz I couldn't check my email or log into any of my fiction sites .*SweetDreamer92: Hey glad everything is alright with you though MLO, I'm glad you like it and that little snippet of info does help. That would probably be why I have writer's block this story has practically no drama I just put it back in the blender and see what I can come up with to add as a twist. :D**

**Warnings: more AU memories and AU family members.**

**Five**

Two weeks later Lillian found herself helping Cam in his shop there had been a rush of customers but now there weren't that many. They weren't even speaking much just being in each other's company was enough.

Cam's POV

It was odd to look over at Lillian, instead of her usual wear she was wearing a floral print skirt and a silky light purple top sort of like a make shift uniform. I gave her my mother's pink apron to wear. She bent down to smell some roses and the little smile coupled with the way the light landed on her was a beautiful mental picture. I grabbed my camera and took an actual picture before she moved out of that relaxed pose. I put it away and she stood up and stretched.

"Hey Cam ready for a break?"

"Break?"

"It's 2:30."

I glanced at the clock and blushed.

"Clearly we were busier than I thought, sure."

She giggled and walked over to kiss me it was almost odd having someone who wasn't ashamed to show of our relationship in any way. I felt a pain in my heart at a distant memory but pushed it in the back of my head, it wasn't really the time to be thinking about _her._

"Were you lost in thought?"

"A little."

I reached up to stroke her cheek my time with her was all that mattered.

...

Lillian's POV

The following week I finished with my chores early and walked down the path to visit Cam I was bringing him a basket of sweet bread I just knew even he would like. I stopped noticing a young woman who looked...well she had pretty hair I guess. I walked over.

"Hi is something wrong?"

She turned and smiled.

"Yes I was looking for Cam."

I found myself wishing she was a long lost sister or something.

"I was going to see him actually, what's your name?"

"It's Julia, your's?"

"Lillian, I'm Cam's girlfriend."

Julia's smile faded faster than anything I'd ever seen, until she started laughing I frowned.

"Wow I really needed to laugh."

"What's so funny?"

"I've never known Cam to be into such plain looking women."

I glared at her and she smiled wider.

"I mean, you're so flat chested and barely any curves to speak of."

She paused.

"You're really covered up too."

I huffed.

"Are you done now?"

I sort of figured he had an ex maybe more than one but I didn't know he had someone like this under his belt. She only smiled.

"I'm sure he's too busy I was just dropping these off."

"Well I'll walk with you."

Annoyed I walked quickly and found him setting out some new arrangements.

"Cam you have a visitor." I snapped.

He whirled around obviously surprised by the tone in my voice I stomped into the backroom Gombe had lent to him while he was here. When I came back out that bleached blonde bimbo had her arms around Cam's neck. He worked himself out of her hold and backed up until he was next to me and she walked in after him.

"So Cammie Lillian here tells me you're dating."

"We are, not that it matters to you, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to catch up, our daughter keeps asking about her daddy."

We paled.

"Excuse me? We don't have a child." he said.

"Yes we do, a little girl, Eliza is her name and she is five now."

I stared at him.

"Don't make up stories."

"But I'm not."

"Oh really and what about all those men you cheated with?"

"Who knows but I think it's you and I'll be here until I find out for sure, we should get some alone time. Send the plain Jane home."

I grit my teeth.

"Leave Lillian alone, unlike you she's a good woman."

"Oh what can a _little _girl give you that I can't?"

She blew a kiss at him and walked out before I could slap some of that make up off her face he looked at me. Before he could speak I stopped him.

"I think we have some things to talk about Cam."

"Are you going to break up with me?" he asked quietly.

"No but if this little girl is your daughter I'm sure we won't be very happy for the next thirteen years and it's not because we'll have a child to raise."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Sorry I know it's short but it's just a taste, I'll think up some more drama and twists for the next chapter. Hopefully my internet won't be so ornery. -_-**


End file.
